A threat to all
by Ashley Rowland
Summary: An old friend comes to see Cloud, telling of a new threat that threatens all the worlds. A crossover between Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9 and 10.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U I am from England so I will be using the names of the characters and monsters we got over here. For example I will be using Aeris instead of Arith. Also, I do not own, nor will I ever own, Final Fantasy. The idea is mine but that is all.**

Cloud rode down the dirt trail that lead from the memorial place of his old friend, Zack. He had gone up there, like he often did, to think. It had become a favourite spot for him over the years.

It was coming in dark and Tifa was expecting him back at the 7th Heaven soon. Since the events that happened with Kadaj and his brothers, Cloud had come to realise that it was time to let go of the past and move on. It took him a while, but two years later, he had finally asked Tifa out on a date. The two of them were now a couple and ran the 7th Heaven together.

A mile from the city, Cloud pulled his bike in to a stop and looked back over his shoulder where he could still see the Buster Sword, resting in the ground. The sun was still up enough for him to see it clearly but that wasn't all he saw. For a split second, he thought he could see someone standing beside the sword. Some one who looked familiar, even from this distance. Cloud blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the figure was gone. He remained there for about five minutes, until the light was to poor and he could no longer see the sword. He kicked the bike into motion again and headed for home.

* * *

On top of the hill, he watched Cloud. He stood beside the Buster Sword that he remembered so well, wrapped in a black robe that covered his body from the cold wind that had suddenly come in from no where. He covered his face with the hood, only his eyes visible.

"You haven't changed my friend," The man said as he turned to leave the hill.

His eyes glinted in the light of the setting sun, and for that second, any one that might have been around would have been able to see the deep green of Mako infused eyes. The mark of SOLDIER.

* * *

Cloud entered the 7th Heaven where Tifa was already serving customers. The bar was still quiet, but it was early, and Barret and Cid had not turned up yet. Cloud stepped behind the counter and walked over to Tifa. She had just finished serving a customer and smiled as she heard him approach. She was taken by surprise though when Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him and began to kiss her neck gently.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked as she turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing," He replied before planting a kiss on her lips, "I'm going up to get changed. Can you handle it down here for a minute?"

Tifa smiled and even giggled slightly.

"I think I can manage," She said before kissing him again and pushing him towards the door, "Marlene and Denzil are upstairs. They wanted to see you."

Cloud smiled and went out the back of the bar and headed upstairs where he could hear the heavy foot steps of the two children.

Tifa smiled again and turned around, wiping down the surface of the bar.

"Do you two have to do that in public?" Said Vincent who had been sitting at the bar the hole time.

"As a matter of fact, yes," She replied before going off to serve another customer.

Cloud walked on to the hall way by the stairs. He could hear Marlene telling Denzil off for something, and it made him smile. But then he lost that smile as she stopped shouting. The door opened and was almost pulled off its hinges as the little girl came running out to greet him.

"Cloud!" She said as she jumped up and hugged him.

Cloud had little choice but to catch her and hug her back. He had grown attached to Marlene now, the little girl was the closest thing he had to a daughter of his own. Of course, he would never admit that to Barret.

"Hey kiddo," He said as he placed her down, "Miss me?"

"Of course I have silly," She said to him as she jumped up and down, "Guess what? Guess what Cloud?"

Cloud thought to himself that he already knew the answer but he didn't want to ruin her fun.

"I give up," He said, "What?"

"Daddy's coming tonight and he said that tomorrow morning, I can go with him in the truck."

That was exactly what he thought she was going to say, and Cloud couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like fun," He said, "Now you go and play again. I need to get changed and then help Tifa downstairs."

"Ok," Marlene said before giving him another hug and running off back into the room, shouting at Denzil again seconds later.

Cloud shook his head and smiled before entering the room he shared with Tifa. He got undressed and had a quick wash before searching through the wardrobe and finding something to wear. A black sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans. When he fixed his hair again, he turned around and noticed that on the bed was a thing peace of Tifa's lingerie, something that she had acquired for special night. There was a note on it as well addressed to him. Cloud picked up the note and read it, a smile quickly forming on his brow.

"Thought I might ware this for you tonight. Hope you're in the mood. P.S I'm wearing the under ware you like now as well."

Cloud shook his head with a smile; he knew exactly what under ware she was talking about and headed downstairs again. The bar was still quiet and Tifa was leaning against the bar, talking to Vincent. Vincent was the only person who was sitting at the bar and Tifa was close to it, so no one could see below her waist. Cloud smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms about her and lifting the front of her skirt just high enough for him to place his hand on the crotch of her under ware.

"Tonight should be fun," He whispered in her ear before letting her skirt drop and going over to serve an old man that had just entered.

Tifa smiled and looked at Vincent who seemed none the wiser of what had just happened. She secretly thought to her self that it could go further right there and then. But with the customers here and the fact that it was bound to get busier, she was glad he didn't.

After a couple of hours, Barret and Cid walked in. They were both already being quite noisy and Tifa closed her eyes, knowing that this meant they were planning on a big night.

"Two beers Tifa," Cid said as he lit up another cigarette.

Barret was at the back, his gun arm raised as if he were taking aim at something. He had just gotten another upgrade on it, this time it resembled his original gattaling gun, but it had some added features and was obviously more powerful.

"Two shots of whiskey as well," He shouted out before lowering his arm and walking over to the bar.

Tifa served them their drinks and then smiled. "That's twelve gil please."

Barret and Cid both looked at her as if they had just been slapped.

"Come on Tifa," Said Barret, "Can't you let us off. After all, we're old friends."

"Yeah that's right," Cid added, "We all defeated Sephiroth together."

"Actually, Cloud defeated Sephiroth with out our help, twice." Tifa said to them, "And if I start giving you free drinks, I'll go out of business. Twelve gil please."

Cid and Barret mumbled and then paid for their drinks. They tried this on every time they came to the bar but never succeeded with pulling it off.

Cloud smiled but then looked up and sighed as the door opened and two more familiar faces walked in.

"Hey Cloud," Said Reno as Rude took a seat by the bar.

"What do you want Reno?" Cloud said to him as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Can't a guy come for a drink and say hello to old friends?" Was Reno's reply.

Cloud gave them both a beer and then went off to serve another customer, not wanting to listen to what ever Reno had to say. It usually meant trouble.

* * *

The man walked through the streets of Edge City, wondering where Cloud might be. This place wasn't Midgar and was a little more difficult to navigate. After a while, he went to an inn and paid for a room, giving up his search for the night.

"Where are you Cloud?" He said as he looked out the window down at the busy streets, "He's coming, and I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

At last they could close the bar for the evening. Barret and Cid had both purchased a room for the evening and had stumbled up the stairs a few hours before. Vincent was the last to leave, as he normally was. It was strange though because neither Cloud nor Tifa would see him leave. One minute he was there, the next he wasn't. It was the same with him entering as well. Tifa would turn her back from the bar for only a second and when she looked back, the man she had known very little about would be sitting in the same chair as he always did.

Tifa had gone up stairs and told Cloud to clean up while she changed. Cloud smiled and did as he was told. Five minutes later, he had locked up and was walking up the stairs towards the bed room. When he opened the door, he found that Tifa had lit some candles and was lying in the bed, clad only in the thin fabric that Cloud could clearly see through enough to see her ample figure. Again, he smiled and undressed before sitting down beside her. He kissed her gently and found that his hands were gliding over her soft legs.

Vincent was walking through the streets of the city. His red cloak waving in the soft wind that blew. After a time, he stopped and looked to an old in. He had walked past it many times before, but he had never stopped outside of it. He had never had the feeling he felt now. He could feel a familiar presence inside. Some one who should not have been there. He looked from window to window with his red eyes and finally stopped on one on the third floor. The light was off so who ever it was was either sleeping or sitting in the dark.

Vincent brushed a strange of his black hair from his face and thought for a moment. He glanced about to see if any one could see him before taking a step back into a dark ally way where the shadows hid him. He would remain here till morning, watching the building and waiting for the man he knew was in there to exit.

The following morning and Cloud was cleaning a few glasses that had not been cleaned the night before. Tifa was still in bed, asleep, and he had planned on making her breakfast in bed and had some bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. There was bread being toasted as well and some beans being warmed over the stove. He took the glass he was cleaning into the kitchen where he filled it with fresh orange juice. Once the food had been prepared, he placed it all on a tray and carried it up to the bedroom where Tifa was beginning to stir.

"What's this?" She asked as she smiled gently to him.

"I thought you might be hungry," Cloud said as he placed the tray down and kissed her.

"How sweet," She said before frowning, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course. Why would you ask?"

"You've never made me breakfast before. You're usually gone before I wake up."

Cloud smiled and kissed her again. He once again found his hands moving over her legs but stopped and sighed when he heard Cid moving around in the hall way.

"Perfect timing," Cloud said with a grown.

He kissed Tifa one last time and headed downstairs. As he walked into the main room, he found Vincent sitting in his chair. Cloud, taken by surprise, jumped back a step. He hadn't even unlocked the doors yet so was unsure of how he had gotten in.

"Some one wants to talk with you," Vincent said, not looking up from the bar, "He's outside."

"Reno again?" Cloud asked with a heavy sigh.

"No. Not Reno. Some one from your past."

Cloud scratched his head, not understanding the meaning of what Vincent was telling him. He walked over to the doors and opened them, allowing a single man in a black robe to enter. His hood was pulled up over his face by Cloud could see the green eyes.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud reached out for his sword which he had hidden behind the door.

The man raised a single hand to stop him and lowered his hood. It was not Sephiroth and Cloud looked at the face of his friend with both fear and happiness.

"Zack?" He asked with a near whisper. "Is it really you?"

"Yes. It's me," Said Zack with a smile, "It's good to see you again my old friend. Aeris sends her best wishes. She tells me to wish you and Tifa congratulations."

"But… how is this possible?" Cloud asked, still unable to believe that this man was really his friend that he had witnessed being killed all those years before.

"It's a long story. To make things short and easier to understand, let's just say that the Life Stream has given me this time to find you."

"What for?"

"There is a something that threatens to destroy not just this world, but others. I have been asked to find you and others from other dimensions to stop this threat."

"The world always needs saving," Said Vincent from his chair, "And Cloud always seems to get involved."

"He's not the only one I need Vincent," Zack said turning to face the ex-Turk, "I require your assistance as well."

"Good thing I'm not doing anything then isn't it."


End file.
